


Inconvenient Desires

by ModSoul



Series: B-Sides [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: After everything that had went down with Martin, Arkham and Sofia, Ed and Oswald find themselves indulging in long repressed desires. Though if this is a beginning of something new, remains to be seen.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: B-Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Inconvenient Desires

Oswald had no idea how they got from sharing a bed to keep his nightmares at bay to indulging in their unspoken desires. But he was not complaining. Grabby hands tearing away clothes. Hungry mouths biting into exposed flesh. Before he knew it he was straddling Ed. Lowering himself without much preparation. It was painful, but why should doing this with Ed be any different than his usual experiences? Ed’s fingers dug into the bruises Oswald had gained during his stay in Arkham. Rocking his hips into Ed’s had pleasure surge through his body. Neither of them let out much noise. No words spoken between them. Another thrust had Oswald lean back his head. Blunt nails leaving red lines across the scars on Ed’s chest. How he got them Oswald did not know, but also could not care about less. When Ed stopped moving, Oswald looked down, only to find him sitting up. To keep his balance Oswald held onto Ed’s shoulders, watching and waiting what Ed would be doing next. They stared into each other’s eyes, holding still. Suddenly Ed surged forward. It was not gentle, but Oswald had not expected their first kiss to be anything but at this point. He put his arms around Ed’s neck, pulling him closer still. Yet, their new position was not as comfortable as it had been. Breaking the kiss Oswald ground out “Switch” before the pain in his leg became too much to bear.  
Fortunately, Ed understood, giving him the space to part from him. Lying down on his back Oswald briefly wondered whether his request had broken the spell between them. But his worries were unfounded as Ed moved to kneel between his spread legs. Oswald waited, allowing his body to relax, willing the pain away. His hands on Oswald’s thighs Ed seemed to be struggling with the logistics, so Oswald lifted his hip by only putting pressure on his good leg. Getting the hint Ed positioned himself. The action not hurting any less than before as neither of them had anticipated this outcome. Their speed picked up again and Oswald tried to pull Ed down into another kiss. Instead he got another bite to his neck that would likely leave a bruise. A reminder that this was not just a vivid dream. Ed’s rhythm faltered, his hands clutching Oswald tightly. Snaking his hand between their bodies, Oswald took care of his own needs. Ed had yet to touch him intimately and Oswald doubted he would start now, so close to his release. When it hit him all Oswald wanted was to see Ed’s face, but he had lowered his head. So instead he focused on his own pleasure, while holding onto Ed.

Breathing heavily Ed leaned his forehead against Oswald's, his arms framing Oswald’s head, their bodies barely touching any more. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”  
Oswald chuckled, cupping Ed’s cheeks with his hands. “You should have kissed me when I freed you in Arkham.” He wanted to kiss Ed again, savor the moment instead of hungrily devouring him.  
But Ed seemed to have other plans, as he turned his head to the side with closed eyes. Oswald did not understand, but he gave Ed the time to collect himself. Giving him assurance through slowly stroking his cheek with the hand still resting there. They had after all just drastically changed their relationship. What would come of this, Oswald could not say. But he hoped, even if faintly. When Ed faced him again, Oswald could not decipher what he saw in his expression. There was fear, but also guilt, lust and regret.  
“I have feelings for Lee,” Ed declared, but his tone seemed not at all convinced by his own words.  
“Please.” Oswald scoffed, not believing what he was hearing, dropping his hand and balling it into a fist against his chest. “She’s just stringing you along, using you for her own gain!”  
“You don’t know that!” Ed yelled, fleeing to the other side of the bed, his movements sluggish and hasty.  
Silence settled between them and Oswald nearly regretted saying anything.  
Especially as Ed’s next words shattered any hope that had flickered to life before. “You’re just jealous I don’t love you.”  
Now it was Oswald sitting up, wincing at the pain shooting through his body. He leaned against the wall at the head of the bed, chuckling darkly and shaking his head. “You really are unbelievable.”  
Ed did not look at him, instead he gathered his clothes to hurriedly dress himself. With a grumbled “I’ll make breakfast” he slammed the door behind himself.  
Leaving Oswald alone, wounded and dirty. Oswald thunked his head against the wall with a dry sob. So much for finally being with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like [Take what I want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697697) this one did not fit into the narrative I have in mind for [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390). Soo ... I turned this into its own series of stand alone stories and scenes just to get them out of the way.
> 
> In the other series, as seen in [Friday Driver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978492), Ed is at a much different stage of coming to terms with his attraction to Oswald. I will explore the whole thing on its own in a separate Fic in the main series.


End file.
